1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage devices in general and to storage devices for use in the passenger area of automobiles in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many consoles designed for organizing and holding personal items in the cabin of automobiles. These include consoles that are configured to hold drinks of the users. However, most prior art consoles are not adjustable to hold drinks of differing sizes. Those that are adjustable often do not hold drink containers in a secure manner which can lead to spills. While spilling drinks is never desirable, it can be particularly undesirable in an automobile, as a spilled drink can lead to a distracted driver which can result in an accident.
Although drink holder consoles are known, most prior art consoles are strictly mechanical storage devices. However, with the ever increasing number of consumer electronic devices, the ability to find an electrical outlet for operating or charging such devices becomes steadily more important. Automobiles typically provide a source of electricity from the alternator and battery. However, they frequently have only one socket with which a passenger can access this system. Organizer consoles could be used to satisfy this need. However, none are known to do so. In view of the foregoing shortcomings, a console meeting the following objectives is desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a console that is capable of holding drinks of varying sizes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a console capable of holding personal items such as compact discs, cassettes, change, writing instruments, pagers, cell phones, personal digital assistants, and the like.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a console which may serve as an arm rest.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a console which may serve as a food tray.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a console which is configured to rest securely on a flat surface, such as a car seat or floor.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a console which is configured to rest securely on the transmission hump present on the floor of many automobiles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a console which is configured to provide current to a variety of electronic devices.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is an organizing console for use in an automobile. It has a top opposite a base, a front side and a rear side opposite the front and generally perpendicular to the top and base, and sidewalls connecting the top to the base and the front to the rear. The front side, rear side, sidewalls and base define a storage compartment which may be sub-divided into a plurality of sub-compartments sized to hold specialty items such as compact discs, cassettes, telephones, pagers, pens, change and the like.
The front side of the console is provided with a pair of drink holders. The drink holders are preferably adjustable to allow them to engage drink containers of various sizes. The drink holders preferably each comprise a pivotable arcuate arm. The arm defines a portion of the diameter of the drink holder. By pivoting the arm toward or away from the front side of the console, the diameter of the drink holder can be decreased or increased as desired.
The top of the console is preferably provided with a close fitting cover which is preferably padded on its upper surface. When the cover is in place and right side up, the console will serve as an arm rest. The lower surface of the cover is preferably provided with a lip about its perimeter. Additionally, the upper surface of the cover is preferably sized to fit snugly within one of the openings of one of the sub-compartments of the storage compartment. The console cover is preferably configured to allow it to be flipped over and placed, top side down, onto the console. In this bottom side up configuration, the console cover is particularly suited for use as a food tray.
The rear side of the console is preferably provided with one or more slots configured to receive a seat belt. By passing the seat belt through the slots, the console can be secured to the automobile seat. Alternatively, the seat belt slots may be placed in the base of the console.
The base of the console is also preferably provided with one or more electric sockets. The sockets are preferably configured to provide 12 volt direct current to electric devices such as cellular telephones, lap top computers, video games, and etc. The console is also provided with an electric cord and plug configured to plug into the cigarette lighter/power port of an automobile. Finally, the console is provide with an electric circuit which distributes current from the electric cord to the sockets.